


Heat

by CrystallicSky



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chase went into heat every hundred or so years? And what if one Jack Spicer got picked as the lucky victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Jack arched his back, squirming slightly into the bed, his heated, sweaty skin sticking to the sheets as a low moan escaped his lips and the pink flush on his cheeks deepened to red.

Hissing a bit as a tendril of light from a streetlamp slithered in between the dark shades, inducing _more_ pain in his skull, the goth decided he _hated_ his weak body for its tendency to debilitating sickness.

Earlier that morning, this full-blown fever had only been a mild cold, but ambition was unmistakable, and not even a few hours later saw the poor boy in a dead faint on his laboratory floor.

He was lucky one of his bots had carried him back up to his bedroom, or else he'd still be writhing on the ground in a fever-induced stupor down there by heat-emitting machinery instead of the cool, dark room he resided in now.

Another sweltering wave of sheer heat washed over him, and his body trembled in reaction, his muscles going completely limp against the sudden dizziness.

He _hated_ this!

His head hurt, he was too weak to move (other than instinctive and involuntary reactions), and this goddamn fever was going to drive him to delirium!

Feeling a sudden weight on top of him, not crushing, but certainly not negligible, Jack opened his hazy, red eyes, nearly gasping aloud to see Chase Young, straddling his waist and meeting his stare head on.

Um...scratch the 'going to' part, it appeared as if he'd already arrived at Delirium, population him.

It certainly _felt_ real, though, when a cool gloved hand reached out to cup his cheek, the thumb stroking gently over the flushed skin.

Despite himself, Jack sighed in pleasure at the sensation of at least of bit of that unyielding heat being relieved, eyes closing reflexively as he leaned into the touch.

Why the hell not? It _had_ to be a dream or a hallucination anyways, so why not enjoy it?

The warlord grinned sharply, however, sensing total submission in every fiber of the young man's being, and took the initiative to move further.

He hadn't known Jack would be this _easy_ just because he was sick!

The teen gasped as another cold hand slid under his thin black shirt, trailing the icy fingers along his taut stomach teasingly. "Nnh...Chase...?" he panted questioningly, forgetting his usual 'it's a dream, don't ask questions' policy. "What are y—"

A low growl interrupted his words, and Chase simply snarled, _"Shut. Up."_

What else could he do but just that?

Winning a startled moan out of the pale creature below him with a seductive grind of his hips (which practically dictated in explicit detail what the man wanted from him), Chase chuckled, amused at the abrupt end of the struggling from that point on.

Jack quivered a bit, an involuntary purr escaping his lips due to the sudden nipping and licking at his collarbone as he gripped onto the elder male's shoulders for support.

He _had_ , he blushingly admitted, had dreams like this before, but they had never gotten _this_ far, probably because he'd never actually... _you know,_ so either he had been exposed to something pretty graphic that he was unaware of, or there was the _very_ slight chance that this was real.

Chase interrupted his thoughts, just then, leaning forward to take the youth's lips, only to be denied as Jack turned his head to the side, breathing in concerned protest, "You'll get sick..."

The warlord scowled darkly, closing his harsh grip on the youth's jaw and jerking his head back for an aggressive kiss, his tongue easily delving into his mouth. Breaking the kiss as soon as it started, the youth panting helplessly in mild shock beneath him, Chase hissed, "You are _mine_. You do _not_ deny me."

Jack's body heat spiked abruptly at the statement, further decreasing his ability to think straight in doing so, and he realized with no small measure of shock that Chase fully intended to take him whether he wanted it or not...

And that fact turned him on so much he couldn't even _see_ straight (although considering his current physical state, it was up in the air as to whether he could do that anyways).

For a moment, Jack felt like a total whore for _wanting_ to be taken, to be used callously and then probably end up thrown away like so much trash.

But only for a moment.

It was kinda hard to think when you had a bad fever clouding your mind _and_ a horny dragon warlord who insisted on conquering your body, Jack decided.

Chase's fingers were wound tight in the goth's hair now, tugging his head back roughly in order to bare the smooth, white throat he so desperately desired to bury his fangs into as a gesture of dominance. For now, it would be enough to see it exposed for him in submission.

Though he didn't show it, Chase's mind was in utter turmoil.

His own personality was in the midst of a tug-of-war between two different facets of his inner dragon.

One said, 'Fuck him now and be done with it!', and the other insisted, 'Be gentle, it's his first time.'

One exclaimed, 'Worthless little bitch! How dare he resist this?!', while the other rationally soothed, ''He's merely ill and confused; he will submit in time.'

They both seemed to agree on one thing though: 'He must be mated with _now._ '

Chase could do little more than that.

Jack squealed in surprise as his idol refused to tolerate the article of clothing keeping him from the goth's upper torso, and he abruptly found his comfortable t-shirt torn away and tossed to the floor.

The youth's body formed an arch as a hot tonuge (feeling only about room temperature to the already-heated skin) ran over his chest, only teasingly grazing over a nipple. "Aah! Chase...!" His arms and legs instinctively wrapped around the larger male's body, prompting a dark, smug chuckle from him.

How _fortunate_... It looked like Jack might actually cooperate willingly...

Sweat beaded all over the goth genius's body and he groaned quietly at the confirmation of Chase's intent (as _if_ there were any doubt at all), the warlord's arousal clearly felt pressed against his lower belly.

He had never actually thought this would happen!

His idol, the man he'd harbored a _major_ crush for since meeting him in person, was actually being turned on by him, engaging in foreplay with him, and frankly, Chase showed no signs of just stopping there.

A sweeping dizziness from the intense heat of his fever combined with his sexual stimulation hit Jack hard, washing his entire essence with a trembling weakness, and the youth whimpered through the frighteningly sudden sensation.

He still wished his dreams could have come true at a better time for him, because as much as he wanted it, now wasn't looking too good.

Chase, though, seemed to have noticed his discomfort and became more, for lack of a better word, gentle, lightly pressing his lips to the boy's in a comforting gesture and a hand stroking up and down the curves of his side.

The fight of the dragons had taken place again, the aggressive one demanding, 'Let him suffer, it doesn't matter, just _take_ him already!', but the more soft-spoken one had made a statement that had instantly won him the battle: 'He must not be pushed past his limits, not unless he is to die.'

After a few deep breaths of air, Jack could see straight again, and upon realizing that Chase had waited for him to snap out of it, his eyes softened, and he nuzzled the man's shoulder, breathing, "Go ahead, I'm alright."

If Chase really wanted this from him, who the hell was he to say no?

The man proceeded cautiously from that point, kissing the youth in a gauging manner, testing the height of his fervor.

How much would he have to do to bring the goth back to arousal?

Apparently not very much, because after only the one kiss, Jack was giving him goading nudges, coaxing vocal pleas, and scattered kisses, practically _begging_ for him to continue.

_Good..._

Chase eagerly returned to his earlier attentions, delighting in the weak, breathless moan he received upon dipping his tongue briefly in and out of the youth's navel while his hands kept his hips firmly against the bed.

One of those hands then moved, however, sliding _just_ below the waistband of the loose pants the boy was still wearing.

Jack gasped suddenly, laying his hands on Chase's shoulders and fixing him with an uncertain gaze; virgin modesty had caught up with him, and he no longer was sure he wanted this. "Chase, I...do you really think we should...I mean, I don't know if I'm totally sure about this..."

The aggressive dragon was _livid_.

Even its gentler side was now incensed!

How could Jack go this far, participating _and_ encouraging actively...and then refuse him now?

No...the beast would not allow this, neither personality would, and to _hell_ with its host!

Jack squeaked, frightened, as Chase's form abruptly shifted, skin giving way to scales and a powerful, muscled tail forming as the warlord's human body was overtaken by the dangerous reptile within. "Chase?" he asked as cautiously as he could, voice quivering a bit as he did so.

A menacing glare instantly silenced him, and a warning growl kept any other words at bay. "No...Chase is no longer here." The dragon bared it's sinfully sharp teeth, pleased with the trembling whimper it received. "I assure you, though, I am _far_ less gentle..."

For the first time since this started, the primal urge to bolt hit, and Jack did his damnest to escape from underneath the beast, pushing frantically but uselessly at the firm chest and trying to wriggle his body free, efforts easily squelched as a tail coiled tightly around his ankles and his slender wrists quickly snatched up by only one large, clawed hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," the dragon chastized, lowering its snout to forcefully bare its prey's neck again, "can't have you running off now, can we?" Its paw slid back into the boy's pants, curling its fingers around him (not at all surprised to find the youth still aroused), which resulted in a sharp, quivering gasp. "You've been a very naughty boy, Jack, suddenly deciding you don't want this after leading me on like you did..." The scaled paw began stroking, tearing a moan from the goth's throat despite himself. "I think a punishment is in order, don't you?" The poor boy could do little more than shake as the hand's rhythm sped up, offering a quiet groan as the only sound of his answer.

Jack knew he was more than likely in for some serious pain, but he'd never been touched like this by anyone before, and it felt _so_ good...he couldn't remember why he'd gotten nervous before and he could do nothing but succumb to the new sensations flooding his body, reducing him to complete putty in the dragon's claws.

The beast flipped its prey onto his stomach, keeping the pace of its hand even as it finally removed the obstacle of clothing on its soon-to-be lover's lower body, his free hand moving to stroke seductively over a pale, white thigh.

Jack unconsciously moved into a position where he was on hands and knees, his breathless pants muffled slightly by one of the pillows on the bed. Any thoughts he might have had against this were _long_ gone, driven from his mind to make room for the pleasure that had taken its place.

He had never thought that...no, just _wow,_ that was the only word he could think of at the moment to describe how skillfully the beast's paw was touching him. His body felt _so_ hot, and he was sure he'd faint any minute, but he couldn't stop himself from moaning a soft, "Oh, Chase..." as instinct took over and his hips began moving in reaction.

The dragon gave a gravelly laugh as the boy gave in to the sensation, and it knew that Jack was already getting close, judging by the steepened rate of breathing, the tensed muscles, and the small tremors that wracked the pale body every so often.

_Just a bit longer..._

Jack's vocal sounds elevated in pitch and frequency abruptly, but just before the youth could reach his peak, the beast's paw left him in favor of gripping the goth's hips tightly, using a spark of his own innate magic to make the young body wet and ready enough for him before thrusting himself in without warning.

The distraction wasn't _completely_ effective, as Jack went still at the slight ache of the aftershock. He whimpered helplessly, doing his best to fight through the mild pain and aided quite a bit by the ecstasy still pulsing through him.

The dragon's tail uncoiled from its place around the goth's ankles and took the place of the hand that had just left, coaxing the young body back into arousal while a long, serpentine tongue lapped at the back of Jack's neck, the reptile biding its time soothing its mate's distress before it could begin rutting the lovely creature.

Jack's breaths had deepened, his mind completely shutting down as it was unable to comprehend the majority of what was going on and what it was supposed to be doing about it and it had simply handed the reins to his body itself in surrender. His last coherent thought before losing the ability to actually think at all was, _"Is Chase always this big, or is it just because he's a dragon right now?"_

The lizard sensed that its mate was no longer in an intense amount of pain and pulled back its hips before gently pushing back in, going slow so as to allow the boy to get used to the new sensation. Yes, it wanted to achieve its own satisfaction, but it felt driven to make sure Jack was getting something out of it as well, and so held back its most violent lust.

The goth groaned a bit in discomfort, not necessarily pain, just unfamiliarity with the feeling, but as the dragon kept up its slow, steady pace, he quickly adjusted, doing his best to participate and moving with the beast as if to signal that he was more than ready to keep going.

A lustful growl rumbled in the lizard's chest at Jack's actions, tightening its claws on the snow-white hips and speeding up its movements a bit more.

This caused the young genius to moan softly, shifting so as to try to get a better position, and in doing so, ending up on his elbows.

The new position caused the dragon's thrust to hit at a slightly different angle, one that sent its lover's world into a dizzying blur of white as the boy arched his back, screaming through the sudden flash of pleasure, _far_ more intense than any felt before.

A pointed grin showed off sharp and dangerous rows of teeth as the beast realized that it had found its mate's prostate, and it took care to keep hitting that same angle with every thrust, a thrill rushing through the lizard's very being as Jack tossed his head back, practically crying his name in utter abandon. Oh, yes, this pretty creature belonged to Chase Young in all his forms and the very thought sent pride racing through the dangerous creature, who allowed a pleasured growl to escape his throat as he continued to move inside the goth.

Jack was lost in what seemed to be endless bliss, true and utter ecstasy indeed; he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could barely move, his normally eloquent thoughts reduced to a primitive stream of, 'ohgodyespleasepleasepleaseyes' over and over in his head. He'd been too lost in sensation up until that point, but he abruptly realized that his fever was still there, acting on his body just as intensely as before, and if it seemed difficult to deal with before, it now seemed unbearable. If his body temperature got any higher, he felt as if he'd surely die, but there was no room any longer for such thoughts in his head, and even if there were, he couldn't, wouldn't do anything about it: this all felt too damn _good_.

The lizard snarled roughly, feeling his climax approaching quickly, and his powerful jaws instinctively locked onto his Jack's throat, as he moved faster, harder, deeper inside of the young creature below him.

Jack Spicer was _his_ , and _his_ alone, _his_ property, _his_ lover, _his_ mate, every last _inch_ of the boy belonged to _him_.

The goth, too, knew he was on the edge, his every last nerve exuding desire now, but also heat, a burning, consuming heat, a smouldering inferno of passion and sickness intertwined, causing dizziness to again strike.

Oh, god, Jack felt as if he were _actually_ on fire, ablaze with the heat swimming in and out of his every pore; it was too hot, too much, too much, too—

Jack came first, screaming hoarsely as the fire in his veins overwhelmed him at last, his entire body shuddering hard with the intensity of his climax before falling limp in the dominating beast's grip.

This sent the dragon over the edge as well, and the lizard's teeth removed themselves from the youth's flesh to let out an earth-shattering roar, its claws digging tightly into previously unmarred skin and drawing blood as the wicked animal spilled its seed into its mate.

The goth had little to no sensation left in his body anymore, probably not a good thing, and merely lay immobile on his front as the large scaled creature pulled out of him and shifted back to human form before leaving the bed and presumably the room.

God...Chase had _actually_ just used him, fucked him and thrown him aside like nothing, like—

A hand carded gently through his short hair, and though he couldn't find the strength in himself to open his eyes and see, he felt the gentle press of lips to his brow. "My mate...my beautiful, precious mate..."

_...What?_

And then the goth could no longer manage even the feat of consciousness, and a blackness consumed his mind.

 

* * *

 

Jack moaned softly as light streamed in through the shades (God, his shades sucked, weren't they supposed to keep light _out_?), his face instinctively scrunching as if to ward off the brightness.

This, obviously, didn't work, and by the time the thought to turn over to avoid the light came, Jack's mind was already fully-aware, and there was no other option but to wake up.

Groaning lightly as he sat up in bed, the goth groggily brought a hand to his face, rubbing a bit of the sleep out of his eyes.

And then the memory hit.

Jack flushed deeply, embarrassed at...doing what he did with Chase, no matter how amazing or fantastic it had been.

But then he noticed two key things: first of all, he felt no pain whatsoever in his body from anywhere, not even by his waist where he _knew_ Chase's claws had made deep cuts, and second of all, he was still fully-dressed, the black t-shirt that had supposedly been shredded last night still completely intact.

The goth blinked quietly, a small skirl of disappointment sweeping through him at the only logical conclusion.

_I guess it was a fever dream after all..._

He never even thought to actually look at his body, where the marks from Chase's claws and fangs still remained but were hexed to give off no pain and he never considered the possibility that the shirt could have easily been repaired, and all of this by Heylin magic.

But if nothing else, at least his fever had broken.

 

* * *

 

"Where were you yesterday?" Wuya asked, a scowl on her face at not having been told of whatever business the warlord had apparently had. "I looked all over the place, and I couldn't find you, and no Shen Gong Wu became active, so where, pray tell, did you go?"

Chase crossed one leg over the other, intertwining his fingers as he answered, "I went into heat yesterday."

The witch gave the man a dirty grin. "Oh, Chase, why didn't you come to me? I'd have helped you with your problem..."

The dragon warlord scoffed. "I won't just fuck anyone when I'm in heat, Wuya, as rare as those occasions come; dragons are very picky creatures, and will take no less than their soul mate. You should know that."

As the red-headed sorceress hmphed and stormed off, Chase was left alone with his thoughts.

_I took a gamble last night. Had he not been the one, I would have stayed in heat, and yet I didn't... No, he is too young yet, not ready for what I have to offer him._

_He will be soon, though, and when that day comes, Jack Spicer will be mine._


End file.
